downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick Crawley
Mr. Patrick Crawley (d. 15 April 1912Despite Patrick Gordon saying he is Patrick Crawley, he is actually not him; Patrick Crawley died on the Titanic, or in the water of the ocean, on 15th April 1912.) was the only son of James Crawley. His father was the first cousin of Robert Crawley, 7th Earl of Grantham and heir to Earldom and the family fortune. Patrick worked for the Foreign Office. He often visited Robert's family at Downton Abbey and was well regarded by the family and the servants. There was an understanding that Patrick would wed Lady Mary Crawley. Lady Mary was indifferent to the idea of marrying Patrick, despite the family pressure. She remarks that she had been keeping him in check, in case a bigger fish came along. It is not certain if Patrick ever knew that Mary's sister, Edith, was in love with him. Patrick and his father supposedly perished in the sinking of the RMS Titanic, at the very beginning of the series. Their bodies were never recovered, or if they were recovered, had remained unidentifed. A memorial was held for them in both London and then Downton, where many of the villagers come to show their respects. Edith is quite sad after the memorial, but Mary tells Sybil that her greatest sadness comes from realizing that she does not feel as sad as someone ought to at such a time. Mary wants to keep secret that she and Patrick had an unofficial engagement since she would have to stay in mourning dress longer as a fiance, rather than just as a mourning cousin. The Duke of Crowborough arrives at Downton Abbey, ostensibly to present his condolences, actually to court Mary. He tells Robert that he did not really know Patrick except "to see Patrick at the odd thing." In 1918, Major "Patrick Gordon", a member of the Princess Patricia's Canadian Light Infantry, made a request to stay at the convalescent home at the Downton Abbey because he claims to be related to the Crawley family. The soldier has a Canadian accent and major burns and injuries on his face (which is largely covered in bandages). Major Gordon then tells Edith first, that he is really Patrick Crawley . He claims that he survived the Titanic sinking, but developed amnesia and was sent to Canada since he was mistaken for a Canadian. While in hospital recuperating, he tells Edith that he verbally told the doctors and nurses there what he could remember about his time on Titanic and they wrote down his account. Patrick explains that he took his new surname from a bottle of gin. It is impossible to recognize Major Gordon or compare a handwriting sample as his face was severely burned and his hand was amputated during the Battle of Passchendaele. Gordon does eventually convince Lady Edith by both relating vague experiences in Downton and telling her that Patrick loved her the whole time. The soldier's claims greatly upset Lady Mary, even though she is unhappily engaged to Sir Richard, and Matthew (the new heir) is engaged to Lavinia Swire. Mary is deeply in love with Matthew, even though Matthew is paralyzed from the waist down as a result of his war injury, he is in a wheel chair, and he seemingly cannot have an erection or father children. Lady Mary refuses to visit him, and the rest of the Crawleys refuse to meet him also. Robert Crawley hesistanly visits him. Robert does not believe he is Patrick Crawley, until he rubs his mouth in a peculiar way. Robert is about to leave the room, but stops, recognizing that Patrick Crawley used to wipe his lips in the same fashion. Robert is stunned and asks, "where did you learn how to do that?" Patrick pretends not to know what he means. Edith tells Patrick that her father is sending paperwork to their solicitor and to wait at Downton. Patrick though, upset that Robert does not acknowledge him as Patrick Crawley, decides to leave without saying "goodbye" in person to Lady Edith. Later it is suggested by Robert's solicitor, George Murray, that a Peter Gordon might have worked with the real Patrick Crawley at the Foreign Office, which would explain how he knew some of the private details of the Earl's family and Patrick's strange mannerism or wiping his lips with his fingers. In the end, Edith holds a letter from him, and struggles with her emotions about whether he was really Patrick Crawley or if the whole thing was a cruel fraud. References Crawley, Patrick Crawley, Patrick Crawley, Patrick